


Something Entirely New

by madcase



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Post TLJ, Sharing a Bed, TLJ spoilers!!, and the things in between, force skype, lots of fluff, they explore what they have, yeah you might get hurt but the pain is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcase/pseuds/madcase
Summary: They can't control it.Can be read as one-shots but the one-shots will be connected to be a full fic *wink*





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> HEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEE WELCOME WELCOME. Tlj was AMAZING and after that ending, my mind, like everyone else wonders..okay what happens after that? Ben and Rey had five bond scenes in the course of a few days so..it actually happen pretty often.. And so I wrote this! You can call it a post tlj angst reliever. Enjoy and tell me what you think! :D

They can’t control it.  
  
Like he said, it is something new and new things are desperate to be explored.  
  
They parted ways. Her taking the remaining Resistance fighters far from the First Orders reach. Him returning to the Finaliser as Supreme Leader Ren.  
  
They both should expect to see each other again through the connection they have.  
  
When that happened, it was his second day abroad the Finaliser. He returns from the bridge to see her in the middle the corridor.  
  
“Rey,” he spoke, only for her to hear and not the troopers walking past.  
  
He feels her frustration towards him, her dissapointment..and something else.  
  
Without looking back she turned and walked away, disappearing at the end of the hallway.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
She kept walking away, she can’t avoid him so ignoring would be the best solution so far. It went on for days. He does the same when he saw the annoyed expressions on her features or her bitter sighs when she realised that they’re connecting again. That puts the final nail in the coffin. She doesn't want to see him.  
  
There must be a way to control this..bond(a word he hesitates to use but its the most relevant he can come up with) at least to control their projections towards each other.  
  
Hux was explaining to him about a new weapon of mass destruction on the bridge and she was standing five feet from him casually cleaning her blaster with a rag and no doubt patiently waiting for the projection to fade. He wonders if she could hear the general. Oh, that would be bad for the Order.  
  
“I need your approval on this, Supreme Leader,” The general spoke spiting his new title between clenched teeth.  
  
“Do it.”  
  
_BANG_  
  
The corner of his mouth twitched upwards as he felt the blaster shot to his chest. That got her attention.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Much later he returned back to his quarters, removes all his clothing and went straight for the fresher. They gave him a bigger room. More spacious than the one from the Supremacy and his previous one on the ship thanks to his new position.  
  
What he and Rey have..it’s something new. He'd read about Force Projections before, but that requires a great amount of energy and a death wish. _Something his uncle has done_.  
  
He dismisses the thought immediately and walked straight to his upgraded bed, laying on his back. It was unnecessarily large. Fit for a king. _Something for Snoke in case he visits_ , he thought.  
  
The artificial lights dimmed down and off but the natural light of open space from the large view glass stays put. He let out a heavy breath out and shut his eyes. Waiting for sleep-  
  
His eyes snap open.  
  
The force signature for all force sensitive beings is different. Hers included. Hers is warm and electric and..pure. He can simply sense it in a crowd.  
  
He can sense it right now.  
  
The bond.  
  
He turned his head to see Rey laying next to him, wide-eyed.  
  
_Oh._  



	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASSIGNMENTS ARE DONE! YAY I CAN FINALLY SIT DOWN AND WRITE THIS. BIG HUGS TO PEEPS WHO LEFT COMMENTS AND KUDOS IN THE LAST CHAPTER

It felt like a pressure compressor was built between her heart.  
  
Rey felt it first after she’d shut the falcon door in his face and the times she avoids him everytime the bond activates. It’s always there, something that’s holding her chest down. Almost enough to make her gasp for air.  
  
Poe carefully inspects the damage she’d made before looking back at her, “Want to explain why you shot the transmitter Rey?”  
  
“Sorry! I was cleaning my blaster and.. it went off. Accidentally.” Her encounter with Ben today ended with her putting a hole through one of the com transmitters. _Damn him. Damn him and his bloody Order_. She was relieved when she saw that it was only a minor one. They have been trying to communicate allies beyond the Outer Rim ever since they got here and they will not like it if she’d blow up their wide range transmitter.  
  
BB-8 rolled to her feet, making confused and surprised beeps.  
  
“He’s right. I can fix this just give me a few days and I’ll-“  
  
“REY!” Finn appeared barefoot, running towards the three, “Are you okay? They told me you shot a- whoa that’s a big hole,” he pointed out.  
  
“It was an accident!”  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Leia insists to give her one of the private quarters even after pleading that she’ll be okay to share like the others. But Leia said it’d be better best for her to meditate and practice her “force stuff” later.  
  
The remainder of the Resistance and the survivors of the battle on Crait have taken refuge on Denak II, a tropical planet near the Outer Rim, another rebel base that has served greatly during the time of the Empire and was abandoned since the Battle of Endor.  
  
Rey despised her bed. It was welcoming for sure but she was used to the hard piece of metal that she’d furnish with scraps of cloth she could find during her scavenger years. It was also too wide, she’d only take up a quarter of the space. On her first night there she slept on the cold ground instead but she woke with shame and guilt the following morning.  
  
She lay on her side, pressing her back flush against the durasteel wall behind her before pulling her woolly blanket up and curling with it. Nights like this are her favourites. When she could hear laughter and hopeful cheers from neighbouring quarters. It’s always bizarre to witness something old and forgotten can come to life again.  
  
Rey groans rather loudly when she senses his force signature. _Here we go again_.  
  
She was face to face with a familiar view.  
  
Her cheeks burned.  
  
It's been weeks since they made eye contact with each other let alone being this close. He was on his back with his head turned to her, their body’s inches apart.  
  
On impulse, she flipped to her side so that her back was towards him. _KRIFF this thing is getting out of hand_. She can feel him staring at her clothed back and thank maker she was wearing something decent to bed that night.  
  
"Do you need me to put something on?" he quipped.  
  
She did not respond to his dry humour. Only steadied her breathing and concentrate on getting out of his sight.  
  
“You left me, Rey,” The pressure on her chest grew. “You rejected me,” he spat. She doesn’t need to look him to know what he looks like. His words were already cutting through her soul. This was why she’d been ignoring him. It hurts.  
  
_It will be over soon._  
  
_He'll be gone again._  
  
"Why won't you look at me?"  
  
_It will be over soon._  
  
"Why won't you talk to me?"  
  
Doesn’t he know why? She wondered. After everything that happens doesn’t he know why.  
  
"You're hurt."  
  
_I am. You hurt me._  
  
The words lay at the tip of her tongue.  
  
"You hurt me too,"  
  
Just as she turned her head to confront him he was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling the next update will be sooner than I thought. I already wrote a couple of drafts for the next few chapters...I'm surprised as well. As much as I want these two to just shut up bang I really want to see and explore more of the connection they have.
> 
> EDIT: I am very happy with these two chapters and I got stuck at the middle plot. So here have some angst.


End file.
